


捕风者

by Jormungand0426



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #存在感不强的ABO世界观 一个浪O回头金不换的故事 预计上中下完#为了方便说单口 把相声演员的身份改成了脱口秀演员
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

机场的空气相当不可爱，混杂着一些匪夷所思的信息素味道，也有可能不是谁的奇葩信息素，只是个没素质的路人吃着韭菜盒子路过。

周九良带着口罩，低头玩着手机，等在国内到达口显眼的位置，他不动声色地低头嗅了嗅自己身上的味道，在不确定信息素是否隐藏得很完美时，又摘掉口罩重新嗅了一下。大厅中的空气争先恐后地涌入了周九良敏感的鼻腔，Alpha的腺体微微发烫，周九良皱了皱眉，打算重新把口罩戴好。

空气像是混沌的胶体，包裹在周九良周身，让敏感年轻的Alpha浑身不自在，就在口罩即将把外界的气味抵挡些许时，周九良楞了一下，抬起了头。

他嗅到了一个熟悉的味道。

像是机场大厅忽然吹进了一束新风，这束风来自刚刚收割过的麦田，或者是生长着野生菖蒲的湖边，那是种暖洋洋的青草味，只是嗅到，便已回想起了这个信息素的主人抱起来的手感。他很软，呼吸声亦是浅浅的，像是一块儿大型棉花糖，被谁拥有时，便会安静甜蜜地靠在那个人的怀里。

周九良的视线不自然地四处扫了扫，他还记得那个人笑起来的模样，而他现在也正在笑，口罩被他随意地撸到了下巴上，露出那张可爱的笑脸，周九良直勾勾地看着他，看着他笑出两个小小的酒窝，他拖着小号的登机箱，缓步走了过来，周九良听到他柔声说：“其实不用麻烦您来接我的。”

而后，周九良身边不远处站着的一个Beta迎了上去，两人握了手，周九良看到侧对着他的Beta脸颊上出现了几道笑纹：“应该的，应该的。”

周九良的视线没有移开，青草味的Omega笑起来十分好看，他的眼睛像是一弯新月，在没有流云的夜空中波光流转，那波光在与周九良对视时停了一瞬，Omega的眼神中显露了半刻迟疑，随即又消失不见，他仍旧笑着，慢慢扭开了头。

“我靠，老周，你...”周九良还在发呆，手机屏幕亮着，跳动着的消息弹出框全部被他熟视无睹，直到他被一个人拍了肩膀，尚九熙皱着眉头，浮夸地捏着自己的鼻子，瓮声瓮气：“你这一身味儿，我上这儿来给你刺激这么大吗？”

尚九熙也是个Alpha，此时被周九良的信息素激出了一身带有敌意的鸡皮疙瘩，周九良匆忙回过神来，深吸了口气，抑制住自己不小心流窜的信息素：“不好意思...兄弟。”尚九熙瓮声瓮气地捶了捶他的肩头，伸手与他对拳：“好久不见。”

周九良笑了一下，伸手碰了碰尚九熙的拳头，他迟疑了一下，飞快地扭过头去看了一眼那个Omega离去的方向，与他同行的Beta已经接过了他的行李箱替他拉着，他仍旧言笑晏晏，周九良近视，Omega的表情在他的视野中逐渐模糊了，但周九良感觉到，他似乎也飞快地瞥了一眼自己。

那眼神周九良不必看得清楚，只需要感觉得到。

“好久不见。”周九良抿了抿嘴角，转向了尚九熙。

帮尚九熙把行李箱放进了后备箱，周九良上了驾驶座，留给尚九熙宽敞的后排，方便他躲避自己身上仍未散去的信息素味道。

天阴着，像是要下雨了，周九良抽着一支烟，在车子停在信号灯前时，将烟蒂探出窗外抖了抖烟灰，尚九熙抬起头，从后视镜看了他一眼：“你平时演出的小剧场是不是快到了？”虽是同行，但隶属于不同的单位，尚九熙很少来这座城市，每个脱口秀演员都默契地占据着自己的一小块儿地盘，像很讲道义的山大王，很少到别人的山头乱窜。

周九良狠狠吸了一口烟，眼神瞟向街边：“嗯，明天带你来看看。”后座传来了一声火机响，尚九熙到底没忍住，他吸了口气，又缓缓吐出：“去砸你场子。”

周九良笑了：“你能砸得动，你就砸。”

信号灯变了，周九良将手收回了车内，手背上有微凉的触感，一滴水落在了他的皮肤上。

下雨了。

这座城市的梅雨季节，从记忆中模糊的开端，一直漫长到清晰的现在。

夜里下起了雨，周九良关了俱乐部里的最后一盏灯，给小剧场落了锁。来听脱口秀的观众已经走光了，小巷口只有急匆匆冒着雨回家的行人，周九良撑着伞从小巷中走了出来，一转弯发现，便利店门口站着一个人。

他看了过来，目光像是明晃晃的水洼，倒映着明亮的灯牌，周九良楞了一下，看着他沾湿了的袖口，目光停留了片刻。

“下雨了。”他说话了，话音未落，便笑了起来：“我没带伞。”

周九良看着他的眼睛，他的眼神里没有任何不自然，仿佛与周九良熟识很久，而在周九良的印象里，他只不过是第一次出现在他脱口秀表演现场的一个观众，唯一的印象是——他笑得很好看。周九良礼貌地点了点头，随口回答：“是啊，挺突然的。”他上了两级台阶，收了伞，站在这人身旁，周九良嗅到了若有若无的青草味，在雨中淡淡地散发着存在感。

像是丝绸做成的蛇，一寸一寸攀上了周九良的手臂，柔软的，刻意的。

周九良哼笑了一声，他转头看向正微笑着看向他的人，他看到，这人脖颈后方贴了一枚小小的抑制贴，他大概是个Omega。

“你住在附近？我送你回去吧。”周九良抖了抖手腕，撑开了自动伞，小Omega的手臂挽了上来，再自然不过，他的小臂软软地蹭着周九良的腰际：“谢谢你。”

随后一切都很水到渠成，他带着周九良回了他住着的宾馆，周九良也并没有纠结，是否要把他送到楼上，7层。

房门被急不可耐地关上，周九良用牙齿慢慢撕下了那枚抑制贴，青草的气味猛地炸开，像是一头扎进了收割过的草垛。他轻哼的声音很黏腻，像是能拉出脆弱的丝，周九良的犬齿划过了他的蝴蝶骨，他的脊椎线，最终停留在他的腺体上方，动作变得急躁了起来，周九良轻声问他：“还好吗？”

回答他的是若有若无的抽泣声，温热的身体，扭摆的腰，还有泛红的眼尾，他抽泣着，点了点头，自觉地把腰部塌了下去：“不要咬。”

周九良遵从他的意愿，他没有兴趣随机收获一个死心塌地的Omega，动作逐渐有些粗暴，周九良吸了口气，本能地挨上他泛红的腺体：“你叫什么？”小Omega摇起了头，如果周九良知情识趣，他就不会再追问，只管索取便罢。

但周九良偏偏是个死脑筋，他的犬齿威胁似的贴上了温热的皮肤：“说不说？”——像是执着于某种情趣。

Omega的身体僵了一下，在这种荒唐而你情我愿的游戏中，作为一个Omega，时刻都是吃亏的，他赌气收紧了身体，低头小声哼哼：“孟鹤堂。”

这是周九良唯一得到的信息。

雨最终还是没有落下来，周九良把尚九熙送到了酒店，又开着车往自己家走。

尚九熙这孙子在事业方面一向懒散，他不是勤恳开拓的类型，这人是个灵气型选手，和周九良这种正儿八经的脱口秀“上班族”不太一样。他喜欢拖着皮箱满中国寻找素材，偶尔也会来周九良这儿捋叶子回自己那儿卖，总之自由随意。

他是个“玩得起”的人，周九良想。

自己就不一定了。

温软的Omega抱久了很容易产生依赖感，会让人想到将来。

将来会不会还有机会抱着这块棉花糖入睡？听着他轻飘飘甜腻腻的呓语，吮着他泛红的指尖，在某一个未来的雨夜中惊醒时，揉一揉他柔软的头发。周九良的贤者时间没有如期到来，他惊醒之后，看到了怀中累坏了的Omega睫毛上仍然挂着亮晶晶的泪，他做了一个很错误的决定。

他的嘴唇从孟鹤堂颤抖着的眼睫游移到了他的唇角，随后是颈间发烫的腺体，他吻了上去。

往后，周九良开始有意无意地钟情于各种青草味。

第二天孟鹤堂醒得很晚，周九良坐在床边叠好了他乱丢的衣服，随后便专心致志地盯着他看了起来。

睡梦中的孟鹤堂大概是被盯得不自在了，他哼唧了两声，就睁开了眼睛。周九良身后是开了一条缝的窗帘，光恰好落在孟鹤堂的眼底，他嗓子有些哑：“你...还没走啊...”周九良笑了一下，视线游移到酒店的床头小桌上，那儿放着几样早点，孟鹤堂看到之后，倒也蛮开心：“哇，谢谢，我饿死了。”

楼下的流浪猫也是这么被周九良捡回家的，一开始，它警惕性比上台讲脱口秀的周九良还要高，后来，抵不住隔三差五的罐头和冻干，一步一步蹭到了周九良怀里。随后，周九良笑眯眯地切掉了它的蛋蛋，把它带回了家，成了私人专属的“金鱼儿”。

周九良的猫，就叫“金鱼儿”。

周九良盯着细嚼慢咽的孟鹤堂，想到了当初的金鱼儿，他笑眯眯地摸了摸孟鹤堂的头发：“我叫周九良。”

这有点傻，因为孟鹤堂早就听过他的脱口秀表演了。

孟鹤堂没有抬头，“唔”了一声，一口吞掉了一个小笼包子。周九良的手机正被他自己捏在手里转来转去，他犹豫了片刻，直到孟鹤堂因为周九良无意间逸出的松香味打了个寒战，孟鹤堂抬起了眼皮：“你的信息素...”

周九良没有急着收敛，他把手机放在了桌面上：“要加个联系方式吗？”

孟鹤堂的脸颊因为生理原因泛起了红，但他的头脑却清醒得让周九良摸不着头脑，他有些莫名其妙地歪了歪脑袋：“不啊，为什么啊？”

周九良解释不出为什么，他讪讪地收起了自己的信息素：“吃饭吧。”

到家时天已经快黑透了，周九良拿钥匙开了门，脚还没踏进去，金鱼儿的叫声就传了过来。

它叫起来总是傻里傻气，一边跑过来，一边努力保持着颤抖的声线，像是在控诉周九良给它的食物量太少。周九良一把把它抱了起来，没有了蛋蛋的金鱼儿长胖了许多，已经不配一天吃一个金枪鱼罐头了，周九良蹭了蹭它：“待会儿给你做饭。”

房间里很安静，周九良做脱口秀这几年，也算攒了一点钱，从原先那个，金鱼儿叫一声，隔壁的狗就要冲到阳台上咆哮的破屋子里搬走了，搬到了还算安静的高层里。

金鱼儿一下一下蹭着他的裤脚，像是嗅到了一点陌生的味道，急促地叫了两声，表示抗议。周九良把冻干猫粮倒在了小碗里，看着金鱼儿条件反射地支起身子给他作揖献媚，忍不住笑了起来：“你还真是不为五斗米折腰。”

金鱼儿吃饭的时候总爱吧唧嘴，一边发出“呜呜”的叫声，像是小孩子一边咀嚼甜甜圈，一边赞不绝口地“yummy yummy”。周九良蹲下身子来看它，忽然有些出神，金鱼儿心甘情愿地用自己的蛋蛋和自由换来了掌握在周九良手中的饱餐权利，那孟鹤堂呢？

周九良有能耐让他饱餐，周九良想，大概是自己能给他的，比不过他的蛋蛋和自由——虽然周九良并不会让医生取掉孟鹤堂的蛋蛋。

孟鹤堂比金鱼儿聪明许多。

外面又在下雨了。

风从阳台上吹了进来，周九良伸出手去，什么也没有抓住。风是抓不住的，周九良想，紧接着，他习惯于搞笑的脑子给予了他一个非常啼笑皆非的反馈——可以用塑料兜。

这座城市的气味有些陌生，孟鹤堂撕去了脖颈上的抑制贴，平躺在了酒店的大床上，他打量着天花板，皱了皱圆润可爱的鼻头。

怎么全市的商务酒店都一个样子。

明明刻意避开了上次来出差时住过的那家，没想到却还是一个样子，孟鹤堂脑海中有些模糊的回忆正在浮现，被他及时的闭眼制止住了。

这座城市给他的感觉就是抽刀断水，明明跟交接方提前说过了，不必去机场接他，却还是被对方塞了好大一个人情，孟鹤堂闭着眼睛，捏了捏自己的鼻梁，只希望明天谈收购不要碰上那个套了他一路话的Beta高层。

也明明没有在那次的偶遇里留下任何的线索，那人却还是一眼就认出了自己。

孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛，想着机场中稍纵即逝又熟悉的松香气味，以及周九良灼灼明亮的眼神。

自己好像也回了头，孟鹤堂“啧”了一声，捂上了自己的脸。


	2. Chapter 2

下雨之后的清新空气很好闻，昨夜里，孟鹤堂关窗户睡觉时，留了一个小小的窗缝，漏进一点儿雨声。

睁开眼时，第一眼看到的是微微敞开的窗帘，天晴了，阳光正在慢慢蒸干玻璃上斑驳的水渍，落在孟鹤堂脸上，留下一片鹅黄色的光斑。

时间还早，孟鹤堂刷着牙，打量镜子里的自己，昨夜没怎么睡好，翻来覆去的，眼底有淡淡的乌青色，孟鹤堂用手指戳了戳自己有些肿了的眼皮，吐出一口牙膏沫子，低头咕嘟咕嘟地漱了漱口，镜子的一角溅上了一点水渍，孟鹤堂用拇指抿了去，冲着镜子眨了眨眼睛。

孟鹤堂不太喜欢一个人睡觉，与其说是不太喜欢一个人睡，不如说是，在与别人一起睡过之后，忽然不再习惯一个人睡。

床忽然变得很大，怎么翻都翻不到头，空调明明是熟悉的温度，却显得有点冷。

孟鹤堂用肩膀夹着手机，一边轻声“嗯”着，听电话那头继续讲下去，一边给自己套着袜子，皮鞋有些不合脚，这个月的工资发下来，一定要换一双。孟鹤堂打了个喷嚏，手机掉到了腿上，他揉了揉鼻子，把手机拾起来：“不好意思，有点感冒，您继续说。”

电话那头继续讲起了开会的一些注意事项，孟鹤堂有些头昏脑涨，上个月的易感期是几号他自己也记不清了，神思游离了几秒钟，他又被电话中抛出的问句拉回了现实：“好，我知道了。”

楼下派来接他的车已经等了半刻钟，路过酒店大堂，孟鹤堂瞥到了自助早餐的公告，却熟视无睹地走了过去，来不及了。

周九良一觉睡到了快中午，如果不是尚九熙的电话打过来，金鱼儿的爪子是打不醒他的。

电话被周九良接了起来，金鱼儿喵喵叫着，蹭到了周九良身边，用胡须蹭他的脖颈，尚九熙那边有些嘈杂：“出来吃饭啊，我找了个好地方，快来快来，来晚了只能买单了。”周九良有点懵，手指被金鱼儿当磨牙棒一样叼在嘴里磨蹭：“哪儿？什么？”

单身是这样的。

周九良一边刷牙，一边单手往金鱼儿的小碗里倒猫粮，一不小心倒多了些，周九良赶快猫口夺食，抓出一小把重新放回袋子里。

说起来挺难为情的，周九良头回和孟鹤堂睡觉之后不久，做过一个匪夷所思的梦。梦里的孟鹤堂正蹲在金鱼儿的猫碗旁边，看着正狼吞虎咽的金鱼儿微笑，像在看他和周九良亲生的白白胖胖的儿子。周九良记不清自己在梦中说了些什么，只记得孟鹤堂蹲着身子抬起头来冲他笑：“你怎么才睡醒啊。”

周九良睡醒了吗？

吐掉了满嘴的泡沫，周九良盯着镜子发了一会儿呆，残余的牙膏沫子在嘴角散发着刺激的凉，像是在努力地把周九良拉回现实世界，周九良从被爱的幻想中挣扎出来，轻轻叹了口气，伸手揩掉。

承认自己天真是很难的一件事情，所以周九良固执地认为孟鹤堂只是爱自由。

尚九熙找的餐厅确实还不错，只是碰上了商圈白领们的午餐时间，店里坐着的唯二穿着休闲装的闲散人士有些坐立难安，尤其是，尚九熙脖颈上还挂着一个大金链子。

“哎，你看那边那个。”尚九熙拨弄着他的大金链子，用下巴点了点坐在不远处的一桌人，大概是同事聚餐，周九良从装饰的隔断草木间看了过去，看不真切：“哪个？”尚九熙压低声音，带着戏谑：“那个，就那个。”

周九良眯起了眼睛，他看到那桌有个侧对着他的人，笑起来时肩膀一抖一抖，他还是不知道尚九熙想让他看谁，但他知道自己想看谁了。

那个人有点眼熟。

尚九熙笑着看他：“怎么样？”周九良低头沉默了半晌，又回头飞快地看了一眼：“还行。”

孟鹤堂笑得脸有点僵，他往嘴里塞了半个小西红柿，低头回避从远处看过来的目光。

周九良近视这件事，先前他并没有机会了解，但现在上天给了他一个机会。那目光隔着一道稀疏的装饰草木墙，毫无避讳，带着点迷茫和热切，深刻地盯在了自己脸上，好几次。这样的周九良，如果不是近视，那就是完全不懂得掩饰。

孟鹤堂感觉自己有些脸热，他看向坐在他侧方的一个年轻Alpha，微笑着点了点头，佯装赞同他刚刚的观点，那Alpha笑着看向了他，眼神中是同样的热切，孟鹤堂楞了一下，心里忽然觉得有些好笑。

他最不缺的，就是这些莫名其妙尾随而来的关注，没有必要因为其中一个Alpha的目光而腺体滚烫。

面前这个就很不错，年轻，高大，表现欲强。孟鹤堂托着下巴，叉子轻轻搅动了几下盘中剩余的意面，原先他没有这个意思，但现在看来，宾馆的床也许真的太大了些，这个Alpha的身量刚好可以填补些许。

性别差异使得Alpha和Omega之间有一种狼狈为奸一样的默契，那个Alpha掩着自己的嘴角，凑近了孟鹤堂的耳边：“我刚看到，你一直在看那桌，他俩都是脱口秀演员，我认识，你是喜欢吗？”孟鹤堂愣住了，叉子上的意面慢慢滑了下来，变成颓丧的一坨，Alpha眨了眨眼睛：“同城经常能看到他们的，要不，今晚请你去看场脱口秀吧，愿不愿意赏个光？”

孟鹤堂出了一口气，他的眼神不自然地越过面前的Alpha，瞥了一眼不远处的周九良，周九良和他的同伴好像正在扯皮该谁买账的问题，孟鹤堂的眼神又飘了回来，硬着头皮笑了一下：“好啊。”

他其实不怎么爱脱口秀，也不怎么馋Alpha能给他的那些有限的、可怜兮兮的温暖，爱情是奢侈品，而性是硬通货，孟鹤堂歪了歪脑袋，以一贯的价值观说服自己释然，今晚也许会是个很不错的夜晚。

周九良他们起身结账走了，孟鹤堂最后瞥了一眼他的背影，低头把意面塞进了嘴里。

怎么总是能碰到他，带着尚九熙到了小剧场准备演出，周九良的太阳穴有点胀痛，他揉着自己的脑袋，看着尚九熙在合照墙边驻足，打量过去的周九良傻得可爱的笑脸：“我今晚能上台吗？”

周九良随口答了声“随便”，而后补充：“返场上，当彩蛋吧。”尚九熙不在乎演出篇幅的长短，周九良请的一顿饭可远远不够他的一场演出费，他笑着拿出手机拍了张照片，递到周九良面前：“你看，这张傻不，我发微博了。”

所有照片都大同小异，一样傻，周九良哼哼了两声：“随便。”

孟鹤堂来的那天，他有没有留下来合照？周九良回头看了一眼照片墙，犹豫了一下，有种想找到孟鹤堂和他第一张，也可能是唯一一张合照的冲动，但最终还是扭回了头。

应该找不到了吧。

尚九熙的出现像是往柠檬水里扔了一杯深水炸弹，场子很炸，周九良今晚状态一般，只演了头一个节目，便坐在幕后喝起了茶。

他有些心不在焉地听着尚九熙的段子，他正说到小企鹅在一号线乞讨，周九良勾起嘴角笑了笑，他很少听尚九熙的表演，算是听了个新鲜，还挺好笑的。幕后有些闷，周九良有些烦躁想出门抽根烟，但又不太放心尚九熙控他的场，只能坐在原地。

再加上，他的烟下午让尚九熙抽完了。

尚九熙的声音停了停，随后带上点儿欠揍意味：“两位走这么早干嘛去啊？着急啊？不再听会儿了？”底下的观众也都起了哄，周九良楞了一下，干脆起身也走了出去，不知道是哪两个倒霉观众挨了尚九熙的调侃，就他自己控场吧，有什么可不放心的。

巷口并没有几个行人，周九良抄着口袋走出了小巷，拐进了巷口的便利店。

演出结束后他常来店里买夜宵，几乎每晚都买，遇到孟鹤堂那晚除外——偶遇来得太快，没有给夜宵留下充足的时间。周九良在收银台前付了钱，打量着水汽朦胧的关东煮柜台，要不要给尚九熙买点夜宵呢？

密闭空间对于Omega来说并不是个安全的场所，孟鹤堂坐在刚认识的年轻Alpha身边，打了个喷嚏，觉得一阵头昏脑涨。他的抑制贴还好好地在后颈贴着，可是他能感觉得到，空气中淡淡的信息素味道存在感在一点点变得强烈，有Omega的信息素，也有属于身边这个Alpha的，孟鹤堂甩了甩自己的脑袋，身边的Alpha关切地搂上了他的肩膀：“不舒服？”

孟鹤堂不喜欢这种非自己主动的亲近，也不喜欢没有分寸的人，他想摆脱Alpha突然的靠近，但却有些无力，从刚刚开始，孟鹤堂意识到了一个问题，他的易感期好像快到了。

“嗯？不舒服吗？要不要提前走，我送你回去。”Alpha的追问仍在耳畔，这场迟到早退的脱口秀只是一个噱头，回去之后要做什么，成年人之间彼此心知肚明。孟鹤堂有些后悔，他抗拒地挪了挪自己的身体：“嗯...回去吧。”

今天周九良好像没有上场，也许是自己错过了，昏昏沉沉间，孟鹤堂看了一眼舞台幕布，随着Alpha站起了身。

他有些庆幸，又有些莫名其妙的遗憾。

仿佛错过了周九良的表演是一大憾事，其实周九良也没那么著名。

孟鹤堂的情绪变得有些莫名其妙的薄怒，他的手腕被Alpha紧紧握在手中，试探似的摩挲着，如果是平时，孟鹤堂只会觉得索然无味，但现在这个情形下，他无法抗拒这种橡皮糖一样的骚扰。

Alpha好像已经感觉到了他身体的变化，他的笑脸变得有些玩味，方才被脱口秀演员调侃，坐实了他俩的情侣身份，Alpha就是这么一种喜欢顺杆爬的生物，他轻轻抚上了孟鹤堂的脖颈，熟练地摸到了他抑制贴下发烫的腺体：“你是不是易感期？”

孟鹤堂挣扎了两下，心里火气更胜：“别碰我...”Alpha空前的自信不会让他们认为这是一种义正辞严的拒绝，最多算是欲拒还迎，他凑了上来：“那，打车回去再说。”

呲——

孟鹤堂被白色的喷雾罩了满身满脸，Alpha的手终于松开了他的手腕，孟鹤堂在呛人的烟雾中咳弯了腰，他的神志稍微恢复了一点儿清明，脸也不再那么滚烫。他先前看中的Alpha正冲着站在便利店台阶上的人发火：“你干什么！莫名其妙的！他是和我一块儿的！”

周九良的声音有些冷淡，但很熟悉：“是吗？我以为你在占Omega便宜，不好意思了。”孟鹤堂支起了身子，他看到周九良手里攥着一瓶抑制剂，正不错眼地看着站在对面的Alpha：“光天化日的，你就在大街上调戏Omega，影响也不好啊，哥们儿。”

孟鹤堂忽然有点想笑，虽然把自己搞得浑身都是呛人的味道，任何一个正常的Alpha或者Omega都会退避三舍，但他并没有不开心，只是觉得有点儿滑稽，因为他觉得，周九良的确像是能突然冲出来做出这种事的人。

毕竟是个脱口秀演员嘛。

周九良不敢说自己没有私心。

在惹怒了孟鹤堂的忐忑不安中，周九良一手端着一份买给尚九熙的关东煮，另一手攥着一瓶抑制剂喷雾，就这么远远跟在孟鹤堂身后，走过了一个街区。

还好便利店里有抑制剂卖，也还好自己是个厚脸皮什么都干得出来的脱口秀演员，周九良一边忐忑着，一边窃喜着，他偷眼瞥着孟鹤堂的背影，在孟鹤堂停下来等信号灯时，也乖乖地停了下来，站在街边。

孟鹤堂随便扯了个借口，赶走了对他毛手毛脚的Alpha，他那一身味儿，估计Alpha也不会对他有什么不健康的想法了，周九良把抑制剂凑到鼻尖嗅了一下，立刻觉得自己变成了个圣人，他偷笑着，看抑制剂的眼神像是看着个宝贝。

孟鹤堂又迈开了步子，周九良赶快加快脚步跟上，他知道孟鹤堂沾着一身的抑制剂味儿，不会再有什么别的意外会发生了，但他就是忍不住一厢情愿地把孟鹤堂送回住处。

那年还有蛋蛋的金鱼儿也有个自己的小窝，周九良记得，他猫着腰一路跟着金鱼儿回到了垃圾箱旁边的树丛里，直到金鱼儿发现他，转过头来警惕地喵喵直叫，周九良蹲下身子，满脸怜悯：“就住在这种地方啊，不如跟我回家吧。”

金鱼儿楞了一下，周九良相信它并没有听懂，但它还是小心翼翼地蹭了过来，舔了舔周九良的手。

但周九良并不能预料到金鱼儿的归降，即使金鱼儿当时对他呲了牙，咧了嘴，他还是会跟着金鱼儿来到垃圾箱旁的。

等周九良回过神来的时候，孟鹤堂已经站在原地等他很久了，他抱着手臂，侧对着周九良的方向，像是在等人，又不像。

可是这条街上也找不到第二个跟着他的Alpha了。

周九良讪讪地走近了些，把抑制剂心虚地藏在了身后，孟鹤堂没有先说话，周九良只好开口：“那个...不好意思啊。”孟鹤堂没有看他，低头看着自己的脚尖，他摇了摇头：“不，谢谢你。”随后，他抬起了头，笑了一下，话锋一转：“你毁了我一整个晚上，要不，赔我一个？”

孟鹤堂浑身的呛味儿，隔着几米都能闻到，但周九良发现，也许，可能，这个味道也还不坏。

他把买给尚九熙，不，现在是买给孟鹤堂的关东煮递了过去：“赔你...”

孟鹤堂的表情呆滞了片刻，随后便恢复了笑意，他的手指抚了过来，接过了关东煮，顺便勾过了周九良的手腕：“不太够。”

周九良仿佛看到，孟鹤堂小心翼翼地凑过来，舔了舔自己的手。


	3. Chapter 3

孟鹤堂在睁开眼睛之前，做了约莫五分钟的心理建设。  
被窝还是温的，原本属于身侧那个人的被窝被贴心地卷到了他的身边，就像是他还在被人抱着。孟鹤堂的皮肤在好奇地试探着被子里的温度，本就在易感期的Omega敏感得异乎常人，仿佛只用胳膊和腰侧的皮肤就能感知到房间里另一个人的存在。  
五分钟之后，孟鹤堂睁开了眼睛。

周九良托着下巴坐在他对面，看着孟鹤堂眼中一点一点被阳光染上了明亮，孟鹤堂竟然笑了，在呆滞地盯了自己五秒种之后。  
孟鹤堂忽然不知道自己到底希望周九良走开还是留下，在那漫长而混沌的五分钟里，孟鹤堂曾长长地在心里舒一口气，也曾一瞬间慌神，仿佛突然惊觉自己从来就是孤身一人——他把这归结于易感期对Omega情绪的影响，至少教科书上是这么说的，孟鹤堂判断不了的事情，通常倚靠教条解决。

“你还没走啊。”孟鹤堂揉了揉眼睛，他把抿起的嘴角藏在了被单中，只露出一对水汪汪的眼睛，周九良则熟练得多——因为孟鹤堂一点儿新意也没有，他总爱这么问。仿佛自己离开才应该是一种常态，而这种非常态的等待和保护给了两次，孟鹤堂仍旧无法习惯。  
“买了早餐。”周九良用下巴指了一下床头放着的几样点心，他站起身来，弯腰摸了摸孟鹤堂的脑袋：“我得给你买抑制剂，注射的那种。”孟鹤堂长长地“唔”了一声，翻身坐了起来，他的腺体仍在微微发烫，昨晚周九良并没有标记他，甚至没有给他做一个防止易感期信息素泛滥的临时标记，房间内涌动着淡淡的青草味，以及周九良努力在抑制着的松香味，孟鹤堂点了点头：“谢谢你。”

周九良什么也没说，他笑了一下，便转身走出了房间。孟鹤堂的眼神一直追随到他轻轻关上房门，门关上，孟鹤堂便裹着被子，开始低头查看自己胸口留下的红痕。周九良没少在他身上留印子，他的身体像是记录昨夜的一本笔记，周九良的唇舌到过哪里、咬痛过哪里，身体统统诚实地予以证明。  
唯独颈间没有。  
孟鹤堂不必照镜子也知道，周九良并没有觊觎过他的腺体，第一次同床共枕之后仿佛形成了一个约定俗成的规矩，周九良很有分寸，孟鹤堂也不必再去强调自己自由的重要性。Alpha的动作并说不上温柔，易感期的Omega也不需要那种磨人而绵软的东西，只需要单刀直入，粗暴而规律的入侵是最好的抑制剂，或者说舒缓药剂。  
一开始孟鹤堂还能控制住自己的呼吸频率，在进行到一半时，这项基础的、维持生命体征的活动便由周九良全权控制，他的吻让孟鹤堂的呼吸越发急促，而他还在用沙哑的嗓音在孟鹤堂耳边轻声哄着：“别喘那么厉害。”  
记忆从周九良将他压倒在被褥上时就变得有些缺氧般的模糊，孟鹤堂记得周九良抬起了他的腿，轻轻吻了他的脚腕，随后一点轻微的刺痛传来，周九良好像变得温柔了片刻，只是片刻。  
他的语气像是在给小猫剪指甲，而小猫并不是太配合，于是他便低头去吻小猫的脑袋，温声呢喃：“好乖，待会儿就不痛了。”

孟鹤堂楞了一下，掀开了裹在身体上的被单。  
自己的左边脚腕上，歪歪扭扭地贴了一枚创可贴。

他的鞋子不合脚，连他自己都快要忘记了。  
磨破的那一道伤痕也是，如果没有人发现它，它大概会在孟鹤堂的满不在乎里悄然痊愈，可当它被一枚最普通不过的创可贴覆盖着时，孟鹤堂忽然觉得它很痛，痛得想掉下几滴眼泪来，最好掉在人前，让那人软下声音来哄。  
他大概没怎么给别人贴过创可贴，也可能是孟鹤堂昏睡时太不老实，仍旧想着从他手中逃脱，这枚创可贴的一角匆忙地褶皱着，而位置又非常精准地覆盖了整条伤口沟壑，像是比量许久之后手忙脚乱的实践。  
怎么会有人给即将素昧平生的人匆匆贴上一枚创可贴呢？  
孟鹤堂呆愣着，不知为何有些头晕目眩，像是一阵风被困在了凉水井里，四处碰着甘甜的壁。

针剂永远是最靠谱的抑制用药，没有之一。  
孟鹤堂昏昏沉沉一团乱麻的脑子在被周九良一针扎下去之后清醒了许多，他甚至开始觉得，昨天选择去勾搭那个蠢货Alpha是他近一年多来做的最错误的决定。这不像是抑制剂注射进了他的血液，倒更像是“周九良服从剂”，孟鹤堂意识到自己正在真情实感地后悔一件也许算是“背叛”了周九良的事情，这让他感到郁闷，忍不住一口吞了一个小笼包。  
周九良则一直很沉默，他低头吃着汤面——他也许是北方人，总爱吃这些——孟鹤堂记得上次他也是这样的。周九良轻轻出了口气，像在感慨这面的美味，又像是一种淡淡的遗憾，也许二者皆有，孟鹤堂放慢了咀嚼的动作，他猜不透周九良，但他竟然还在试图去猜。  
周九良看了一眼脸颊鼓鼓的Omega，把一杯豆浆推到了他近旁：“别噎着。”孟鹤堂很少这么乖，他就着周九良的手吸溜了一口豆浆，点了点头：“嗯。”  
一个Alpha在事后请吃一顿丰盛早餐，这是孟鹤堂习以为常的常态，他吃过的为数不多的几顿早餐都是这样得来的，为数不多的其中两顿，还来源于同一个人。他开始史无前例地考虑着，也许，这餐饭他应该付一部分钱，或者，那针抑制剂，总还是要钱的。于是他慢慢掏出了放在外套口袋里的手机，推到周九良面前：“钱，我转给你。”  
周九良吃面的动作顿了一下，他没有放下筷子，也没有思考地予以拒绝：“不用了，没关系。”孟鹤堂的试探总是有些笨手笨脚，他也不想的，只是，他从来都没做过这种事，这种有些蠢的事，像是荒诞的低俗小说，他笨拙而固执地把手机又往周九良手边推了推：“要。”  
周九良抬起了头。

金鱼儿有一次在家中捉住了一只小小的老鼠。  
周九良也不知道，它在哪里找到了这样小的老鼠，像是费尽了千辛万苦凭空变出来的，金鱼儿急切地把这小鼠放在周九良脚下，喵喵叫着，催促周九良把它一口吃掉。周九良很纠结地思考了半晌，如果自己夸奖了它，它下次会不会把这老鼠一家全部带到周九良面前？如果不夸奖它，它在楼房中抓只老鼠好像也不容易。  
金鱼儿的叫声变得越来越急切，它在周九良脚下转着圈圈，为着周九良不接受这份礼物而焦躁不安，它的爪子轻轻地、试探性地抓了抓周九良的裤脚。  
在一只猫的眼睛里，周九良看到了一点儿期待和忐忑，他忽然就有些理解了金鱼儿。  
它不明白周九良为什么毫无理由毫无征兆地对它好，带它洗澡驱虫，给它一日三餐。虽然前者并不是什么快乐回忆，但猫咪想，也许他是想从我这里得到一点回报吧。  
如果他不接受我的回报，他还会对我好吗？

“那加个微信，可以吗？”周九良牵过了孟鹤堂的手，孟鹤堂立刻就上道地伸出了可以解开指纹锁的那根手指，手机屏幕亮了起来，周九良瞥了一眼孟鹤堂的表情。  
他好像终于放下了心。

金鱼儿不会知道，周九良没有吃掉那只倒霉的小老鼠，在他眼里，周九良就是收下了自己的回报，并且开心地摸了摸自己的脑袋。  
从此，小猫吃饭的时候，尾巴骄傲地翘了起来。

翘着尾巴的小猫很好找，可翘着尾巴的孟鹤堂很难得。  
周九良“认识”了孟鹤堂，以一个很匪夷所思的理由，睡过两次的两个人因为一支抑制剂，和半顿早饭的钱，糊里糊涂地成为了对方的好友圈成员。  
说是好友圈，其实有些抬举，周九良和孟鹤堂甚至不在同一个城市，那天送孟鹤堂去机场的路上，周九良一边开车，一边思考着一个问题——如果他要追求孟鹤堂，是不是应该先跟着尚九熙一起，当个四海为家的浪人脱口秀演员？  
还没等周九良自我否定，他的大脑就已经消化完了这个问题——不用想的这么长远，兴许没等他北上的计划制定完毕，孟鹤堂的朋友圈就又变成了一条冷淡的横线。  
孟鹤堂在后座安稳地睡着，抱着周九良放在车里的一个方形抱枕，周九良从后视镜中看了他好几次，他的姿势都没有变过，他睡着的样子很像小孩儿，或许更像金鱼儿，总是把自己窝成小小的一团，在睡梦中也皱着眉，像是对这场突如其来的困意毫无办法。

后来那个抱枕被周九良带进了家，随手放在了床头，金鱼儿好奇地嗅着上头残余的青草味儿，当着周九良的面用爪子刨了两下，好像在疑惑周九良的信息素为什么变了味儿。  
可惜周九良的鼻子没有金鱼儿那么好用，在上头的青草味儿变得越来越淡之后，周九良不无遗憾地把抱枕又带回了车里。

味道慢慢退却的这几个月里，孟鹤堂打来过一次电话。  
他喝醉了，稀里糊涂地在电话那头支支吾吾，周九良坐立难安地在自家沙发上操心Omega的安危，可孟鹤堂只是吞吞吐吐地在一个安静的地方讲着车轱辘话——他也许早就回了家，又或者在某个酒店。他讲了一阵子关于酒，关于自己的工作，关于怎样去放倒一桌的Beta领导，最后他的耐心耗尽了，忽然就带上了哭腔。  
他说：“你怎么还没挂电话啊？”  
周九良还在认真思考着一个Omega喝得烂醉的危险性，冷不防被提问，吓了一跳，他还未来得及回答，电话那头便传来了淡淡的抽噎声：“我脚磨破了。”  
真没办法。  
“你背包了吗？”周九良笑了一声，他的声音里带着点儿怀念：“上次我往你包的夹层里塞了两个创可贴。”周九良还想说，要不你来我这里吧，我可以给你买新的鞋子，合脚的，柔软的，甚至我可以现在就下楼去找你，背你回家。  
可是他没找到自己该有的立场，他轻轻摸了摸凑热闹的金鱼儿的脑袋，腔调慢慢变得温柔：“别喝这么多酒了。”

夜里起了风。  
阳台上的窗户没有关好，风吹进来，把窗帘吹得一飘一飞，金鱼儿被吓得喵喵叫，它凑到了熟睡的周九良身边，用爪子拍了拍他的脸。  
风还在吹着，周九良竟然醒了过来，金鱼儿的体温偏高，近在咫尺，他宽容地敞开了自己的被窝，放惊恐的小猫进来，他拍了拍瑟瑟发抖的小毛团：“乖，没事儿，就留在我这儿吧。”  
像是在对金鱼儿说，又像是冲着抓不住的风。  
黑暗里，周九良轻轻叹了口气。  
他摸索着，按亮了手机屏幕，与孟鹤堂的联系终止于那通电话，周九良不知道该不该这样做，可是他一直都想这样。  
忙音响了两声，忽然被人接起，周九良吸了吸鼻子，他并不知道这通电话最终会在凌晨中被秒速接通，所以他并没有得体的措辞，他也像是喝醉了的孟鹤堂一样，说起了车轱辘话，只不过他比孟鹤堂要诚实一些，他的开场白是：“我好想你。”

其实，孟鹤堂曾经暗自懊恼过，他打破了自己曾经立下的许多信条。  
例如，睡同一个人不能睡两次，再诱人的Alpha，也不能跟他回家。  
当周九良抱着他躺在那张满盈着松香味的大床上时，孟鹤堂有些恍惚，他被动地承受着热情的吻，茫然而诚实地伸手抱紧Alpha的颈间，他大口大口地呼吸着这种清冷又浓郁的松香味，胸口都被温热而充实的喜悦胀满，他亲吻着Alpha的鼻尖和嘴角，甚至大着胆子吻上了他的额头。  
这样单纯的吻在剑拔弩张中显得幼稚又可爱，周九良双手撑在孟鹤堂的脸颊两侧，居高临下地看着他，他在笑，过了一会儿，他俯下了身子，轻轻吻了一下孟鹤堂的腺体。  
情潮就这样被周九良唤醒，欲海之中起伏时，孟鹤堂一度想要迫不及待地制止住周九良热情而激烈的动作，他忘了，而现在又想起来，他还有一些话没有说。可是周九良没有给他这个机会，他终于毫无掩饰地吻上了Omega的腺体，嘴唇轻柔地在微微凸起的皮肤上打转，他的犬齿游移着，却始终不忍心把孟鹤堂弄痛。  
但他知道，孟鹤堂允许。

金鱼儿好像知道屋子里发生了一些事，等到门终于被周九良打开时，它试探着走了进来，嗅到了非常令人怀念的青草味。  
小猫咪不懂发生了什么，被周九良驯化得良好的猫咪跳上了床，打量了孟鹤堂一下，友好地喵喵叫了两声。周九良从客厅端了杯水，递给浑身没劲儿的孟鹤堂，他的Omega正有一下没一下地摸着他的猫，孟鹤堂喝了口水，支起身体，轻轻点了点胸口的一片红印子：“你看，疼了。”  
周九良抱了上去，取代了金鱼儿的位置，他亲吻着那片红痕：“留个纪念。”  
孟鹤堂笑了一下，他抚摸着周九良的脑袋，轻声说：“你觉得我不会再来这儿了，是吗？”周九良明显顿了一下，他没有回答，随后，他抬起了头，整个人压了上来，郑重其事地亲吻了一下孟鹤堂的额头：“我会去你那儿，你也知道，我的工作挺随意的。”  
孟鹤堂的手指在周九良蓬松的头发间打着转，好半晌，他轻声笑了：“可是我先来了你这儿。”  
上次喝倒了一桌领导，换来了一个外派资格。

金鱼儿刚来不久的时候，用了好一段时间，才消化了自己身上少了样东西的事实。  
它也不太明白丢掉的是什么，它每天都会用很长的时间来发呆和思考，但时刻警惕着周九良走近——这样东西的消失，多少跟这人有点儿关系。虽然这个人的味道很好闻，手指也很温暖，他给的食物也很好吃。  
金鱼儿晕晕乎乎的，逐渐习惯了被周九良一把抱起来，放在大腿上顺毛。在这种让人沉浸的温暖和安逸中，金鱼儿偶尔会有些大义凛然，它甚至想着：  
如果是为了这个人，自己再丢几样东西也没关系的。

可是周九良不会再让他少上一些什么了，周九良一直很爱他。

温暖而柔软的被窝里，风停了。


End file.
